universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Spooky
Entrance Hello, I am Spooky Spooky floats down to the battlefield and greets the competition. Special Attacks Neutral B - Specimens A steel cube appears. Spooky accesses CAT-DOS on it and a Specimen appears to assist her. Each of them have different methods of attacking the competition for Spooky, though none of them deal any knockback. *The Semi-Solid Slime Monster (Specimen 2) - It basically charges forth at the nearest sucker, occasionally leaving behind slime traps on the ground to slow down anyone who walks over them. It phases through walls during the chasing. If it makes contact, it will claw at the opponent. During this, the opponent would need someone to help him get rid of the Specimen. It can be thrown off at times by other opponents nearby, but is still likely to slime parts of land. If it reaches an opponent in water, it will join the water and still chase the opponent, and if it catches him/her, it increases his/her likelihood of drowning...spouting, splashing, soaking, innards, ingest, invoking, nailing, never stops the choking... Anyway, hitting it with a charged smash attack will have it repel against the offender. *The 14th-Century Ghost (Specimen 4) - She chases the nearest opponent like the Semi-Solid Slime Monster, but is only locked on one opponent and is at a fast pace. She can't be knocked away by who she is chasing, and if she succeeds in making direct contact with the opponent, she consumes him/her, affecting the opponent like a Gulpin in regular matches, but leaving her able to be knocked away. In some circumstances, she can be hit so hard that the opponent is spat out in a cartoonish manner. The player that did that will be chased around by her. Sometimes, the ghoul with the opponent inside can both be knocked offscreen. In stamina matches, she will insta-kill who she consumes if he/she has under 50 HP left, then fades out. This bit makes her rarer to summon in those kinds of matches. *The Church Mother (Specimen 5) - It comes out of a door and chases the nearest opponent on the same Y-axis as the one it stands on at a slow-as-shit speed with the chasee being clouded by fog and hallucinations of animated pools of blood, causing the random tripping from Brawl to kick in. Using its bladed arm, it does a clean slice upon managing to reach the opponent, doing a good chunk of damage compared to 2 and 4. In stamina matches, 5 will land the final blow, but won't kill the opponent, although 5 doesn't know that and just leaves. This makes it more likely to summon in these kinds of matches. *The Merchant (Specimen 6) - He is the rarest Specimen to summon since he doesn't chase anyone at first as long as he's being looked at. If not, he appears behind an opponent not looking at him and physically punctures the opponent with his needle after 3 seconds of clicking. This won't give one time to ditch him since he can't be outrun when facing forward. After a random number of punctures under 10, he changes his stance, doing 1/3 more damage until his fourth stance. He can be knocked down, but he will wind up stabbing the player that knocked him down. Each Specimen is able to be knocked out like they're Smash Run enemies. Sometimes, Spooky will run into an error with CAT-DOS trying to summon a Specimen to the fight sometimes. There can only be one summoned at a time. Side B - Mall of the Spook Spooky gets out a bowie knife and charges forward for 5 seconds. At first, it just seems as though you can't do anything to anyone. However, there would be more to this move. Upon pressing B, her bowie knife turns red, making it able to stab opponents. Backstabs deal more damage than front stabs. Every stab she does to an opponent adds a second to her dashing time, and she's unable to. Tilting forward speeds her up while tilting back makes her slow down. You can tap back to change the direction Spooky is charging in. Obviously, this works well for vertical recovery since she doesn't fall while she's charging and other opponents make it better for her. However, if you dash off the edge of a stage without trying to slow down or change direction, you'll fall to your death...or uberdeath, I should say. Up B - Making an Exit Spooky floats away in 1 of 8 directions, obviously decided by the analog stick, otherwise she'll just float upwards instead of remaining still. During this, she is unable to be harmed by anyone and even phases through opponents without any harm brought upon them. That only occurs upon pressing B, which causes her to waver and spark, stunning anyone near Spooky. During this, you are also able to do a new down air, where Spooky drops down at a faster speed, holding the flat end of a nail while the sharp end is able to pierce an opponent. Down B - "Infinite" Stamina Spooky says that she will grant the opponent 1.5 Stage Builder blocks away "infinite" stamina. Said opponent will then be unable to dash, increasing the likelihood of being caught by a Specimen, but you are able to do relentless attacking. Damage done to Spooky by the "blessed" opponent will be cut in half and no knockback will be dealt. This effect lasts a good minute. If the opponent has over 300% damage, however, this lasts until he/she gets KO'd. If Spooky is hit as she's granting the opponent her joke gift, she will cease the performance. Final Smash - TAKE THE DEAD TO Spooky fades from the battlefield as a timer appears showing that the competition has two minutes before something happens. During this, two Walls of Flesh (Specimen 7) will close in from outside the horizontal sides of the screen. When a minute remains on the clock, the screen will start to constantly flash red and a crosshair will appear which Spooky will control. If she selects an opponent with B, he/she will be pierced by a large nail, getting insta-KO'd. Upon choosing an opponent with A, the Red Clay Skull (Specimen 9) rushes at him/her, leading to an insta-KO. The 7s then retract. If no one is selected, the 7s crush the competition when the clock hits 0:00. KOSFX KOSFX1: *piano chord* KOSFX2: *voice warps and dies* Star KOSFX: *organ music warps and dies* Screen KOSFX: *gruesome damage sfx* Taunts Up: *listens to some music on her pink headphones* Sd: "You just keep on going, don't you?" Dn: "Do you think you have what it takes to delve into my fortress of chaos?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "You'll make a fine specimen." 2. "Buckle up, soldier! Because, now, I think we finally have enough troops to invade!" 3. Death screen...too...cute... 4. (if Specimen 2 ends the last-placer) *screen flashes red and grey as static noises play while the other losers do their losing animations* Text: "I know what you may have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. |stop| We are one but I am many..." 5. (if Specimen 4 ends the last-placer) Specimen 4: *stomach now enlarged* "Hush now my child, you're safe now." 6. (if Specimen 6 ends the last-placer) Specimen 6: *nears a needle to the opponent's eye as the other losers gaze upon the scene in horror; screen changes* Text: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." Failure/Clap: Congratulations, I guess... Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Rapid Stabbing Dash Attack - Spooky Kart! Smash Attacks *Sd - Specimen 1 *Up - Specimen 1 *Dn - Specimen 1 + 1 Tilt Attacks *Sd - Wrench Bash *Up - Axe Murderer *Dn - Shin Stab Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Bottle of "Wine" *F-Air - Extra Firepower *B-Air - Little Girl's Scythe *U-Air - McDemon *D-Air - Piercing Nail Throws *Grab - Shadowy Hand *Pummel - Mini-Hand Punch *Forward - Parasite's Host *Back - Possessed One *Up - Screaming Pillars *Down - Siren Misc. *Ledge Attack - Knife to the Skull *100% Ledge Attack - Old Man's Sickle *Ground Attack - Ghost Cat *Trip Attack - Deer Lord Snake Codec Colonel: "I can't believe that ghost girl from the mysterious mansion would make it this far. Our souls are wandering an endless maze." Snake: "What do you mean, Colonel? She looks too cute to do something like that." Colonel: "Snake, she pulls the strings on what happens in the rooms of the mansion." Snake: "So, that's why the map was moving." Colonel: "Don't forget to keep--" *display replaced with Specimen 9's death screen* Snake: "Colonel, what happened?" Colonel: "TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO TAKE THE DEAD TO...(etc.)" Snake: "Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel!! COLONEL!!!" Red Leo Media Red: "I see the modern times bring back the friendly ghosts and base their Adventure Time OCs off them." Leo: "Actually, Spooky really isn't a friendly ghost. As a little girl, she wanted to scare someone on Halloween night using only firecrackers and fake blood." Red: "I guess she succeeded due to panic from her victim resulting in a bullet to her vital organs." Leo: "Yeah, in short. Spooky also has a vast array of specimens that can throw us off like semi-solid slime monsters or sentient puppets that act like SCP-173. And even then, she has an excessively large knife to stab people with." Red: "I guess she tries a bit hard to live up to her name and not be seen as a cute ghost." Leo: "You're right on the ball, and you don't even know the game. Anyway, if we die, she gets to add us to her ghostly army against being called cute." Red: "All you need are the Mythbusters and Mario to take care of them." Leo: "And you mess up the names. Great." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in paranormal 2spooky5me never specimen 4get Extras Pawlette Swaps *Little Blue Ghost (Default, Blue) *Mary Lou Maloney (Red) *SAW Movie Lighting (Green) *Tara the Android (Yellow) *Sally Williams *Erma *Kuchisake-Onna *SireniaRose's Bloody Mary Victory Theme Spooky's House of Jumpscares - OP Stage House of Jumpscares - Grand Tour Relic Bowie Knife Lawl Food Halloween Candy Trivia *Her pawlette swaps are from various horror-related guff, mainly because her game is a parody of horror games. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Category:Lag Studios Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Spooky Category:Cute Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Bosses (Lawl Toon) Category:Vinesauce Played Category:Not an Evil sealed away in Pac-Land Category:Confirmed Lawl Galaxy Characters Category:May look good, but actually evil Category:Scrapped Lawl Beatdown Characters